ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Chloe
How Master Chloe joined the Tourney Master Chloe is a four-year-old girl who loves going on adventures with her friends and her toys, and has designs on being a historian. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Prepares to pounce like a tiger. After the announcer calls her name Master Chloe does Richard Miller's character select screen animation saying "We're on our way to the treasure!". Special Attacks Neutral special Chloe's neutral special move is variable, and she will say "Dress up!" during all of them. Side special Chloe's side special move is variable, and she will say "Got you!" during all of them. Up special Chloe's up special move is variable, and she will say "Goodbye!" during all of them. Down special Chloe's down special move is variable, and she will say "Never!" during all of them. Hyper Smash Chloe's Hyper Smash is variable, and she will say "I GOT YOU NOW!" during all of them. Some Hyper Smashes end with Chloe Corbin saying "This is MY world!" at the very end. Final Smash Chloe's Final Smash is variable, and she will say "DEPLOY DRESS UP FINISHER!" during all of them. Some Final Smashes end with Chloe Corbin saying "That's the best part of dressing up!" at the very end. Imitative Powers Master Chloe can imitate 64 characters. The characters she can imitate are: *Richard *Alan *Wesley *Bruno *Alicia *Evan *Shin (if unlocked) *Heihachi *Tougou *Eliza *Yoshimitsu *Lars (if unlocked) *Eagle *Dudley *Cammy *Abel *Hakan (if unlocked) *M. Bison *Sagat *Akuma *Kento *Sage *Cye *Rowen *Sailor Moon *Jadeite *Nephirite *Zoycite *Xingcai *Yueying *Bao Sanniang *Cai Wenji *Lianshi *Daqiao *Zhou Tai *Gan Ning (if unlocked) *Sima Zhao *Deng Ai *Hideyoshi *Yoshimoto (if unlocked) *Tadakatsu *Ina *Ieyasu *Nagamas *Masanori *Temari *Tenten (if unlocked) *Gaara *Sasuke *Psylocke *Iceman (if unlocked) *Sabretooth *Gambit *Klaw Bonus Costumes Master Chloe holds a possession of ten Bonus Costumes. Master_Chloe_First_Bonus_Costume.png|Corbin the Adventurer Master_Chloe_Second_Bonus_Costume.png|Gardener Chloe Master_Chloe_Third_Bonus_Costume.png|Scarecrow Chloe Master_Chloe_Fourth_Bonus_Costume.png|Egyptian Princess Chloe Master_Chloe_Fifth_Bonus_Costume.png|Super-Strong Flying Girl Master_Chloe_Sixth_Bonus_Costume.png|Snowsports Chloe Master_Chloe_Seventh_Bonus_Costume.png|Ice Skater Chloe Master_Chloe_Eighth_Bonus_Costume.png|Dr. Corbin Master_Chloe_Ninth_Bonus_Costume.png|Chloe the Train Conductor Master_Chloe_Tenth_Bonus_Costume.png|Captain Corbin Corbin the Adventurer Chloe's first Bonus Costume is a safari uniform, fit for an Indiana Jones-style adventure. In the Versus Mode, players have to win ten matches with Master Chloe before it can be used. Following victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Looks like Indiana Jones has a new apprentice, Chloe Corbin!". Then, highlight Master Chloe and press Minus. Gardener Chloe Chloe's second Bonus Costume is her overalls used for gardening. The only way to get it is to finish Classic Mode with Master Chloe. After the defeat of Master Hand, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Ready to plant your next battle? You just unlocked Chloe's gardener costume!". Then, highlight Master Chloe and press Minus twice. Scarecrow Chloe Chloe's third Bonus Costume is a scarecrow outfit. You have to win at least fifteen matches in the Survival Mode with Master Chloe in order to get it. After the fifteenth opponent in the Survival Mode is defeated, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "There is no Chloe Corbin, but there is only a scarecrow that looks like Chloe Corbin! Well played!". Then, highlight Master Chloe and press Minus three times. Egyptian Princess Chloe Chloe's fourth Bonus Costume is a scarecrow outfit. To get it, you must defeat 75 Fighting Alloys in the Endless Brawl while using Master Chloe. After the defeat of the 75th Fighting Alloy, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Now it's time Chloe took on Imhotep!". Then, highlight Master Chloe and press Minus four times. Super-Strong Flying Girl Chloe's fifth Bonus Costume is basically her superhero persona, Super-Strong Flying Girl. Only after Master Chloe finishes Classic-Adventure Mode will the player be able to use it. After Galactus fails to destroy the Earth, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You can now use Chloe Corbin's superhero persona, Super-Strong Flying Girl!". Then, highlight Master Chloe and press Minus five times. Snowsports Chloe Chloe's sixth Bonus Costume is her winter coat and skis. Should the player defeat Kinjin in the Classic Mode then finish the game with Master Chloe, the player will be able to use it. After Master Hand's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Skiing is the best snow sport that Chloe has ever done!". Then, highlight Master Chloe and press Minus six times. Ice Skater Chloe Chloe's seventh Bonus Costume is her orange skirt and ice skates. The player must crush a car with Master Chloe in the Smash the Car stadium mode on Level 5 for the first time to get this costume. Right after Simons of the Mad Gear gang cries "OH MY CAR!" the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Ice skating is never impossible!". Then, highlight Master Chloe and press Minus seven times. Dr. Corbin Chloe's eighth Bonus Costume is a medical doctor's outfit, not like Dr. Leonard H. McCoy's outfit. Boss Battles Mode must be completed with Master Chloe before it can be used. After Queen Nehelenia's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Dr. Corbin is in the house! Her prescription? KOs.". Then, highlight Master Chloe and press Minus eight times. Chloe the Train Conductor Chloe's ninth Bonus Costume is a train conductor's outfit. Players have to win at least five weapon dreadlocks with Master Chloe before it can be used. After the fifth time this happens, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "All aboard! Chloe Corbin is now a real train conductor!". Then, highlight Master Chloe and press Minus nine times. Captain Corbin Chloe's tenth Bonus Costume is a Pirates of the Caribbean-style outfit. You must endure a 15-Minute Brawl to unlock this outfit. Once the 15-Minute Brawl ends, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Ready for the next treasure hunt? Chloe Corbin will help you.". Then, highlight Master Chloe and press Minus ten times. Victory Animations #Variable. She will say "You have the hiccups!" during the first victory animation. #*Variable. She will say "Who cares about who they are?! We should play dress up!" during the first victory animation. (Kazuya victories only) #*Variable. She will say "Thanks for the compliment!" during the first victory animation. (Reshiram/Mr. Freeze victories only) #Variable. She will say "LOLLIPOPS! Is this a toy hospital?!" during the second victory animation. #*Variable. She will say "Dress up is better than reports!" during the second victory animation. (Anna victories only) #*Variable. She will say "No, Alisa. You just don't get what you want sometimes." during the second victory animation. (Alisa victories only) #Variable. She will say "This hat means I'm the train conductor, but where's the train?" during the third victory animation. #*Variable. She will say "You have been melted." during the third victory animation. (Crystal King victories only) #*Variable. She will say "If I got stuck in quicksand, I'd sink to my death! Don't make me get stuck in that!" during the third victory animation. (Penguin/Zekrom victories only) On-Screen Appearance Chloe's On-Screen Appearance is variable, and she will say "Anything can happen in MY world!" during all of them. Special Quotes *Let's play dress up instead! (When fighting Anna or Crystal King) *We're going to be... EGYPTIAN PRINCESSES!!! (When fighting Reshiram or Mr. Freeze) *Jet and tar uh and I went to the Egyptian desert! (When fighting Zekrom or Penguin) *It's time to play dress up!! (When fighting Alisa) *Let down you're hair, so I can climb to you up there! (When fighting Rapunzel or Xiaoyu) *Maybe the scarf is too low tar uh? (When fighting Kazuya) *So today I think I'll hug you first, then kiss you. (When fighting Ganryu) *LOLLIPOPS! It's an ice castle! (When fighting Lee) *I LOVE birthday parties! (When fighting Heihachi) *Why don't we cut the big cake into four little cakes? (When fighting Giratina or Wario) *Like he always makes it. (When fighting Devil Jin) *And it wasn't even square. (When fighting Nina) *We don't need a cake knife! We have skates! (When fighting Shin) *Yes, but now there's NO WATER IN THE RIVER! (When fighting Devil Kazuya) *We're looking for the missing water from the river down below. (When fighting Master Chief) *"When the birds come back, then we'll wave our arms and yell. (When fighting Big Bird) *LOLLIPOPS! That's a hard puzzle! (When fighting Barney D.) *This should do the trick! (When fighting Cortex) *Maybe he's doing another chore? (When fighting Zurg) *What color should I paint this bead, Lovely Carrot? What color do you like, Ms. Chloe? (When fighting Mario) *It's good to be small, and it's good to be big. (When fighting Luigi) *YOU HAVE TO GO NOW! PLEASE! (When fighting Buzz) *I think it came from that fountain. (When fighting Astaroth) *Could you let us go into the pyramid, please? (When fighting Chris) *That doesn't make it okay! You have to ask before you take something! (When fighting Wesker) *Honey IS good sometimes, but wouldn't you rather eat some yummy fish from the river? (When fighting Quetzal) *No, we're going to be... GARDENERS!!! (When fighting Yoshi) *I'd love to live on a farm, Lovely Carrot! (When fighting King K. Rool) *I have this, to look in you're throat. (When fighting Squidward) *Oh, I could NEVER throw Carina aweigh! (When fighting Ms. Nichole) *She's one of my favorite dolls. (When fighting SpongeBob) *Right, and your Nurse Mack! (When fighting Mr. Krabs) *I see nothing but SEA out at SEA, Captain Chloe! (When fighting Magmortar *Arr, pirate Lovely Carrot! What do you SEA out at SEA? (When fighting Felix King) *Ooh, let's set it up on the table... (When fighting Brooklyn) Trivia *Many characters have one special quote against Reshiram and Zekrom, but Master Chloe is among the few characters to have two quotes against them; in Chloe Corbin's case, she says "We're going to be... EGYPTIAN PRINCESSES!!!" when against Reshiram, and she says "Jet and tar uh and I went to the Egyptian desert!" when against Zekrom. *Chloe Corbin, Oichi, Anne Shirley, Sailor Moon, and Super Sailor Moon have the same German voice actress. *Chloe Corbin and Riff have the same Mandarin Chinese voice actress. *Chloe mentions a lot of her friends in some of her Intro quotes. *Chloe holds the record of having the most bonus costumes, with a total of ten, tied with Zoro. *If Chloe uses the Style of Tenten, the wooden wall breaking SFX from Tekken: Blood Vengeance will be heard. *Chloe Corbin's rival and nemesis is the Crystal King. Category:Female characters Category:Chloe's Closet characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who copy other characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters that break a wooden wall in an On-Screen Appearance Category:Starter characters